little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
To The Surface (Kairi version)
"Kairi?" Jim questioned in concern. But Kairi didn't hear him and swam up to the surface. She just had to see where that shadow was coming from. What was that thing? Kairi reached up to the ocean and gasped at what she saw. Kairi reached to the surface as she wiped beads of water dripping from her head. As she lifted her eyes to the horizon, she gasped. What she saw was a ship rowing on the sea! There were also colorful fireworks dancing in the sky! Kairi giggled, for she had never seen such a happy and giddy sight before! Kaa, Baba Looey, and Jim popped up from the water. "Kairi," said the crow. "What - what are you-" He turned his head to see what the auburn-haired girl was looking at. "Jumpin' jellyfish!" he exclaimed. Although he had never seen a human ship before either, Jim had heard of them, and the stories of them were not good at all. Dying with curiosity and excitement, Kairi dived forward and swam toward the ship. "Kairi!" cried Jim, "Kairi! Please! Come back!" But Kairi was now too far away to hear him. She looked at the ship again; she was getting closer. Kairi dived again and finally made it to the ship! The little girl grabbed onto some metal bars of the ship and took a peek through an opening hole that was built for rowboats. What Kairi saw fascinated her! She saw a group of human sailors, having some kind of a jig. Some were playing live music, some were dancing. They all seemed to be having fun! There was also a certain baby elephant, dancing in rhythm to the music. Dumbo was having so much fun until he abruptly stopped. His trunk picked up a scent that seemed foreign to him, and he trumpeted with curiosity. Dumbo got down to the wooden floor and sniffed around. He tried to find the source of this new smell. Kairi saw Dumbo coming by and gasped in fear as she quickly hid from the opening hole. She slightly turned to see if Dumbo was gone, only to have Dumbo kiss her cheek. The baby elephant would have continued if it didn't hear his master's whistle. "Dumbo!" called Ventus, "Here, boy!" Dumbo left Kairi and gallantly trotted over to Ventus. Kairi peeked from behind to see where Dumbo ran off to. She gently held her cheek where the elephant kissed her. Dumbo trotted over to Ventus, who was near the dancing floor. "Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh, Dumbo?" asked the Keyblade Bearer. Dumbo trumpeted and kissed Ventus. Ven laughed, trying to put down Dumbo and saying, "Good boy." Kairi's eyes widened when she laid her sights on Ven. He was tall, handsome, sturdy, and dressed in green, black, white, red, and yellow. What caught her attention were his handsome blue eyes. Kairi began to feel dizzy and breathless. She smiled as she felt her heart pounding like crazy. Kairi had fallen in love! "Hey there, sweetie!" a voice called from the distance, interrupting her thoughts. Kairi turned to see that it was Roger Rabbit from early this morning. "Quite a show, eh?" asked the rabbit. "Roger, be quiet! They'll hear you." said Kairi sharply, but quietly. She turned back to look at the handsome human. "Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha," said Roger, as he plopped down next to Kairi. "We're being intrepidaitious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Kairi closed his mouth so he wouldn't make a scene. "I've never seen a human this close before." she said, as she continued looking at Ventus. He was now dancing and playing his clarinet to Dumbo. Kairi laid her head down with her arms folded and dreamily sighed, "Oh! He's very handsome, isn't he?" Roger shook his head as he looked at Dumbo, whose saliva was dripping from his mouth. "I dunno," he said. "He looks kind of big and slobbery to me." But Kairi smiled and shifted Roger's gaze to the object of her affections. "Not that one," she said. "The one playing the snarfblat." The music stopped when Ansem clapped his hands announced for everyone's attention. "Silence! Silence!" he called, "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Ventus with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Everybody cheered and whistled as they looked at Ansem's huge present which was covered by a drape. "Ah, Ansem, you old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Ventus chuckled, as he gave Ansem a playful hit on the back, which Ansem didn't seem to like. "I know." he said, "Happy birthday, Ven!" As one of the sailors lifted up the drape, the crowd gasped, horrified. It was a statue of Prince Ventus standing up very tall, dressed in traditional prince wardrobe (sword included), and looking very brave and determined. Ventus frowned and raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Don't get me wrong, reader, Ventus was grateful for Ansem's thoughtfulness, but seriously? A statue? Of him? The statue made him look really pompous and silly. Dumbo sneered at the present and trumpeted in annoyance. He didn't seem to like it, either. Not wanting to hurt Ansem's feelings, Ventus thought of the most polite thing he could say. "Gee, Ansem," he said, clearing his throat. "It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . ." He wondered why Ansem would think of this gift. It's not like it was meant to be a wedding present or anything right? Because it looked like the type of thing that a royal would get for his wedding; not his birthday. Ansem seemed oblivious to Ventus' lack of enthusiasm. "Yes," he said, as he carried a telescope. "I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . ." "Come on, Ansem, don't start." Ventus chuckled. He snatched the telescope from Ansem as he walked over to the edge of the ship, where Kairi and Roger were located. Kairi and Roger quickly hid so Ventus wouldn't see them. "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Destiny Islands, are you?" he asked, as he looked at the sea through the telescope. Then, he tossed it back to Ansem, who almost dropped it. "Oh, Ven, it isn't me alone." said Ansem, "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Ventus sat down on the edge of the ship. "Well, she's out there somewhere." he said, "I just - I just haven't found her yet." Kairi smiled as she glanced up at Ventus. Perhaps there is a chance for them! "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." said Ansem. "Believe me, Ansem." Ventus replied, "When I find her, I'll know. Without a doubt. It'll just - Bam! - hit me! Like lightning!" As soon as he said it, thunder roared, and lightning shot across the sky. A storm was coming, and Ventus became very worried! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies